


Erebus

by Nerdanel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, M/M, Mild S&M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdanel/pseuds/Nerdanel
Summary: Yuuri loves to take Victor apart and then put him back together. [Kink meme fill]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like to write porn at 4am. Please point out any egregious typos. Thanks.
> 
> The original prompt: _  
> Yuuri and Victor get it on in a semi-public/public place. Someone intrudes on the intimate moment, and Yuuri, who notices, rather than being mortified, gets very possessive and proceeds to fuck Victor even more thoroughly (much to Victor's complete and utter delight). You know, just to show the interloper whatfor._
> 
> _IDEK, I kind of just want to see Yuuri completely ravish Victor in a semi-public place. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_
> 
> _Up to the writer to decide who the intruder is (although having it be JJ would be hilarious - obvious, but hilarious) and if Victor is aware of the audience or not_

The world was silent around him but for the roar of blood in his ears. His cheek was pressed hard against the wall of the shower stall attached to their locker room, ear nearly crushed against the smooth cold tiles. They hadn’t always been there, though. They’d started in the locker room right outside where Yuuri had gone down on his knees and sucked Victor off without mercy. He’d been relentless in chasing Victor’s pleasure and it was all Victor could do to stay upright. Now, of course, Yuuri had dragged him inside and pushed him against the hard tiles, one hand cradling his head while the other explored his insides.

Victor whimpered, quietly, into the wall as Yuuri breathed on his neck. “You are shaking,” he remarked with his teeth poised just above Victor’s pulse, and Victor – well, Victor could only tremble _harder_ in response. He was rewarded with a light nip and the crooking of fingers inside him. Victor clamped down on a whine that threatened to escape from his throat just about. He wasn’t sure if Yuuri had noticed it, but he didn’t know if he should have done that.

The fingers in his hair tightened as Yuuri’s other hand slowed down below. “Don’t hold back on me now, Victor.”

And Victor, like a puppet on strings, jerked and made a soft keening noise. He didn’t want Yuuri to stop, not now. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the tiles, but to no avail. He had to settle for turning his face towards Yuuri and beg him silently with his eyes. Yuuri picked up the pace in response, but the earlier urgency as gone and the movement was both languid and unsatisfying.

“Yuuuuuriiiii,” Victor whined a little, clenching around Yuuri’s fingers. “Don’t tease me.” Yuuri’s pupils dilated a bit more, and Victor noticed because they were so close. The blush on his beloved face spread to his neck as he fought off the new wave of arousal brought on by Victor’s words, surely, and Victor allowed himself a tiny, tiny victory. However, it was not for long because Yuuri withdrew his fingers altogether leaving Victor to feel cruelly betrayed. But then, Yuuri nearly slammed him against the wall as he changed the angle and pushed up against his body entirely. His body radiated heat like a furnace and Victor was _burning_ up.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t prepare you that well, but I want you now,” Yuuri murmured, lifting his fringe carefully to get to the delicate shell of his ear with his teeth. He bit down just as his cock pushed its way inside Victor’s body. It burned, oh _how_ it burned, but Victor was past caring in that moment. He knew he’d be feeling it later – especially when he returned to the rink tomorrow. However, right now, Yuuri’s weight and warmth grounded him to the present and didn’t let him think of anything beyond that. Victor turned a little bit more to press a sloppy kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, accepting his apology and giving his tacit consent to get on with it.

Yuuri took the hint and pushed into his body, setting a relentless pace right from the get-go. He grabbed Victor’s wrists in his palms and held them above Victor’s head to keep him well and truly trapped and drove into him with the same desperation that he showed on the ice, all to claim Victor’s attention and love and praise, not knowing that he’d already had that. But Victor appreciated, loved and adored Yuuri’s passion just as much. Yuuri had to do nothing to earn Victor’s love, but all he did was infinitely precious. Even this: being claimed by Yuuri’s relentless form of love, the way he held nothing back once he was in the right frame of mind was intoxicating to Victor. He was going to have new bruises tomorrow and his ass would be sore as hell, and it’d be so worth it.

“Your mind is wandering,” Yuuri informed him with a particularly hard thrust that drove the breath from Victor’s lungs. He gasped and bit his lip. 

“S-sorry, Yuuri,” he said, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden. He hadn’t meant to disappoint Yuuri, even if he’d only been thinking about how much he loved Yuuri, it still wasn’t all right. He felt heat prickle at the corner of his eyes. The combination of pain and pleasure was making it hard for Victor to sort out his feelings, and his only anchor was _Yuuri_. 

And Yuuri had not slowed down at all – didn’t seem like he was ever going to stop. Victor was glad that they hadn’t turned on the showerhead before they did this, because Victor would be slipping so hard on the floor as his legs had lost their strength a long time ago. He was old and Yuuri had all the stamina in the world. His arms ached at the angle Yuuri had twisted them and his hips hurt. It really made him feel like Yuuri was only using him, his body for his own pleasure. He could see it in his mind: Yuuri fucking him raw until Victor all but bled, and then he’d come inside and ruin him for the world. And then, Yuuri would pull out and leave Victor right here on the floor, bruised and broken and used. Maybe he would even stand and admire his handiwork on Victor’s body for a while, like an artwork on display. 

Tears slid down, hot and unforgiving, over Victor’s cheeks as his heart squeezed inside his chest. “Yuuri,” he begged, “ _Yuuri_.” His voice was piteous. 

“Shhhh,” Yuuri whispered, letting go of his arms to wrap his own around Victor’s torso. He pulled Victor away from the wall and gathered him close. Mouthing Victor’s bared neck, he stroked Victor’s sides with all the gentleness in the world so as to let him know that it was all right. Yuuri wasn’t mad at him. But the dam on Victor’s tears had burst already, so he just cried softly as Yuuri tried to soothe him. Victor would have thought himself messy and unattractive then, face full of tears, if he didn’t know for a fact – with a brain less addled on an emotional high – that Yuuri loved him like this the most. Taken apart with just a few gestures and words. Taken apart by Yuuri’s hands, and then later put back together by them too. 

Yuuri’s orgasm hit just as Victor’s body began to stir, though he knew he wouldn’t get hard for a while yet. Yuuri came inside, biting down hard on Victor’s shoulder and nearly breaking the skin. Victor pushed his hands against the walls to keep them steady and allowed Yuuri to lean on him, just a little. When it was done, Yuuri pulled out and Victor hissed from pain. His arms trembled from the effort to keep him upright and he hurt _everywhere_ , but that wasn’t what truly bothered him. No, it was that Yuuri was really, really quiet. He did that sometimes, but never after something like this, and yet Victor did not have the courage to turn around and ask him. So he held himself up with sheer willpower alone. Yuuri would come to him, in his own time. 

Even if that was killing him right now. 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait that long. Yuuri pressed his warm fingers against his abused entrance, coated with soothing cream and Victor hissed again, only this time in relief. His legs buckled and only managed to avoid hurting himself because Yuuri had grabbed him before he hit the floor. Victor buried his face into Yuuri’s chest and gulped for air, letting Yuuri fuss over him and hold him like Victor meant the world to him. The smell of Yuuri’s sweat and soap, intermingled with the scent of sex, and the shape of Yuuri and his warmth finally managed to calm him down after a few minutes. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked, brushing the damp hair out of Victor’s face.

“Yes.”

“Want to go home?”

“Yes.” 

Yuuri still insisted on washing him under the hot spray, cleaned him up thoroughly before he allowed him outside the stall. He helped Victor to the benches and made him sit in his underwear as he went to grab their stuff from the locker room. It wasn’t until Yuuri was out of sight that the shower stall next to them creaked open, and Victor would have recognised those leopard-print sneakers everywhere. He raised his eyes to look at face of the eavesdropper, and found himself being hit in the face with a towel. 

“You _absolute_ asshole,” Yuri muttered, darkly, face flushed to the point that it resembled a tomato. Victor pulled the towel away from his face, but not before he caught a whiff of something familiar from it. He glanced down at it and _oh_ – 

Yuri realised his mistake far too late, because he made the most embarrassed noise in the back of his throat and went back into the stall and locked himself inside. Just as well, because Yuuri chose that moment to return with the bag slung over his shoulders. He had finished dressing up and had brought Victor’s clothes along with him. Victor set the towel aside carefully, folded his hands and smiled at Yuuri. 

“I missed you, Yuuri.” Yuuri’s faced coloured slightly as he crouched down to help Victor back into his tracksuit.

“I was gone for five minutes.”

“They were the longest five minutes of my life,” Victor said, utterly guileless. His fingers curled into the soft fabric of Yuuri’s shirt and he clung to it like it was his lifeline. “I want to go home now.”

“Okay, okay,” Yuuri clucked his tongue at him and carded his fingers through Victor’s hair to straighten it. That done, he helped Victor up and pulled him close so they could walk side by side. “We can go now.” 

They both looked at the extra towel on the bench at the same time, and then at the locked shower stall. Victor swallowed at the way Yuuri’s eyes darkened when he stared at the boots peeking out of the gap between the door and the floor but he did not say anything at all until they were out of earshot. Then: “Did you know –?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri said, simply.

“Ah. Since when?” 

“He was in there before us.” 

Victor choked back his reply, unable to wait until they got home, because by then Yuuri would be ready for round two the way Victor was right now. He really couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Yuuri is a Weird Yandere Alien.


End file.
